


Don't You Wanna Stay

by Val_Creative



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adults, Best Friends, Established Relationship, Far Future, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Japan, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nausea, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Post-Canon, Protective Otabek Altin, Reveal, Romance, Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: While traveling out in Japan, Yuri has some unexpected news for Otabek.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Don't You Wanna Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



> It was an absolute joy to have written this fanfic. Please enjoy. Any of your comments/thoughts are deeply appreciated!

*

They've been wandering throughout Osaka for a day. 

Yuri hasn't been able to fight off the lightheaded spinning in his head. Not since Yuuri recommended visiting the aquarium.

*

Hasetsu was nice enough. Yuri didn't have anywhere to vacation in mind, and he somehow winded up accepting an invitation from Yuuko to stay in Japan with her. She hugged him tightly once a gawking, jet-lagged Yuri dropped his bags on her rug.

Yuuko's overly cheerful temperament pisses Yuri off. Not always, but he does scowl and blatantly ignore her offer for takeout.

She grows concerned when Yuri announces he's leaving on a flight with Yuuri, insisting Yuri stays, but it's too loud and bothersome here. The local ice-skating fans swoon over a humiliated Yuuri, and then croon over Yuri who threatens to disembowel them.

It's better for everyone involved. 

Yuri doesn't want to look at the contents of Yuuko's bathroom trash anymore. It's a fuckin' joke to him. 

He's _not_ pregnant.

*

Usually, Yuri sleeps during his trips—especially on a plane. 

Nothing about flying on a plane has ever bothered him this much. Yuri feels exhausted and heavy-limbed, but gets up from his aisle-seat a couple times within an hour. All he can do is puke up bile. If Yuuri notices, he doesn't say something to Yuri. 

_Thank fuckin' god._

Yuri stretches himself out, grunting and propping his feet on the empty front seat's arm-rest.

*

After catching a bite at Awajishima Burger, Yuuri scrolls his phone and finds the "Capsule Inn" with open reservations for them. He uses the contact information, phoning to the receptionist's desk, letting Yuri know that what time they can head over.

Yuri peeks at the reviews, scratching his nose. It's a hotel lodging and sauna. For men only, he discovers.

Good enough for him.

*

It's late.

He half-regrets coming to the inn. Each room is lined up, sided and stacked on top of each other, and exposed by a glass window-door. Below Yuri's capsule-room, Yuuri probably has fallen asleep texting Phichit or Victor in his. Or both of them. 

Yuri moves restlessly, feeling cramped up in the dimly lit space.

Who in the _hell_ would enjoy this?

Who _pays_ for this?

He locks the window-door handle in front of his face, sitting up on his elbows and lying on his stomach. Yuri's legs fold awkwardly, his thin, pale knees poking through his ripped black jeans. Darkness emits from outside of his capsule-room. 

Yuri's mouth tingles from his cinnamon toothpaste. He's already lost his cooked egg-and-bacon sandwich and still feels queasy.

(Isn't morning sickness supposed to be in the _morning_ …?)

A frowning Yuri rests his chin on his forearm, dialing Otabek. The camera-screen lags.

"Yura?" Otabek's face pops up. His voice, familiar, rumbling like a deep echo in Yuri's chest. He hasn't seen Otabek between two and three months. Not since the end of Worlds. Yuri can admit he misses him, but not to Otabek himself. Not now.

"Hey," Yuri breathes, watching in mild confusion as Otabek's screen jolts. Different voices filter in. 

Otabek mutters something in Kazakh over his shoulder.

Based on the shelves of trinkets and the framed photos of Otabek as a kid, Yuri assumes that Otabek is at his grandma's farmhouse in Almaty. He has seen it in the background when Otabek facetimes him, introducing Yuri to his aunt and mother. 

"Is this a bad time… or something…?"

A young girl, with Otabek's dark hair and eyes, appears. She rudely sticks out her tongue at Otabek's back, crooking her hands and wiggling them pressed on the sides of her head. Yuri's mouth twitches up in faint amusement. 

Otabek mutters again to his little sister, less frustrated, grabbing his leather jacket. He steps out alone into the night.

"Is that where you're staying?"

"Can't you tell, Beka?" Yuri lifts his phone over his head for a moment, giving Otabek a clearer view of the room. "This is crap. I'm stuck here until morning since we paid overnight already. I feel like… _eee_ …" Yuri trails off, muttering in Russian, _"Sardina?"_

No, no. 

Yuri groans, mentally stumbling back into English. "Box fish," he describes. "Fish in the metal box."

"Sardine," Otabek says patiently.

A wincing, hissing laugh escapes Yuri. 

_"Da,"_ he mutters. One of Yuri's arms clutches around his sensitive stomach.

Otabek's normally stoic face tightens.

"Are you feeling okay, Yura?"

"It's…" Yuri shuts his eyes, lowering his head away from the phone-screen and trying to control the escalating waves of nausea with an inhale. Or two. Or as many as it takes. "It's a stomach bug I caught the other day. One of Yuuko's brats had it."

He reopens his eyes, gazing up to Otabek narrowing his eyes and scrutinizing him. 

"That's what happened?"

"Yeah…?"

Yuri doesn't know why Otabek seems so unconvinced. It doesn't help his insides calm down. Under the porchlight, Otabek's skin gleams golden. His black leather jacket flaps in the wind. It must be almost 24:00 compared to Yuri's hour in Japan being 3:00.

"Your right eyelid twitches when you're lying," Otabek points out.

_"LIKE HELL IT DOES—!"_

From the capsules on other side of him, the men complain, sleepily thudding their fists on Yuri's walls. Yuri makes a huffing, indignant noise, waiting for everything to calm and waiting for Yuuri's text message before he glares at Otabek's screen.

"You don't know everything, Beka—just because you got me pregnant doesn't mean—" 

Yuri halts, seeing Otabek's eyes widen. Oh, god. 

_"Shit—"_

He holds back the urge to smack himself in his own face.

"Otabek— _wait, listen_ —I didn't _know_ until we left for Osaka—"

Yuri groans to himself.

"I've been feeling sick," he admits. "Yuuko had me take a pregnancy test, and I did it only because she wouldn't shut up about it. I didn't go a doctor, and Katsudon already booked the flight— _he didn't know_ —" Yuri explains nervously, "—if I told him, he would have blabbed to Victor, who blabbed to Christophe Giacometti, who blabbed it to every social media platform _in existence_ —and you're freaking out, aren't you?"

Otabek rests himself on a porch-step, rubbing a hand slowly over his lips. His expression pinched. Yuri forgets sometimes that they're only nineteen and twenty-one. Otabek is his best friend, and someone Yuri trusts completely, and they kind of fucked up.

"It was at the Worlds," Otabek concludes, keeping his reaction steady so far. Yuri's impressed. 

"Think so."

"Are you really going to be okay?" 

Irritation flares in Yuri from Otabek's purposely softening tone. Yuri realizes it's not only that, but he's irritated by the moisture burning in his pale green eyes. "Ask me again and I will block you," Yuri grumbles, but smiles hard enough to ache the muscles in his mouth.

He turns in the capsule-room, lying flat on his back and holding up his phone.

"Wanna see it, Beka?" Yuri shoves up his dark gray tee, exposing his stomach and tilting his camera down. His rib-cage heaves up and down. It gives Yuri an excuse to flatten a hand, rubbing over his bellybutton and cupping himself. If he presses down over his stomach, feeling along for the tiniest curve, Yuri can feel a warm spark of elation too. "Doesn't look like anything…"

"Yura," Otabek whispers, getting his attention. The shock fades.

The lightheaded spinning returns. But, this time, Yuri doesn't think it's for a bad reason. He releases an exasperated sound from his throat, wiping the corner of his eye harshly. "It's late. I'll talk to you in the morning," a solemn-eyed Yuri tells him.

"Whatever you want, Yura." 

It's supposed to be Otabek's neutrality, and his calm demeanor, looking back at Yuri. Instead, Otabek smirks.

"Shut up," Yuri says without meaning to.

It's impulse, but Yuri presses his lips roughly against his phone-screen, leaving a kiss, hanging up.

He drapes an arm over his hot-flushing face, mumbling curses in Russian.

They'll figure it out.

They have to.

*

Yuri hunches his shoulders, cringing and exiting the Sheremetyevo International Airport's front entrance. His temples pound.

_Too loud._

Leaving Japan, and saying goodbye to Yuuko and Yuuri, works out. He only pukes twice on the flight between Istanbul and Moscow. Yuri narrowly misses colliding into the oxygen tank of an old, scowling woman, muttering an apology. She spits.

Once by the parking lot, Yuri spots his grandfather's teal-green car. But not his grandfather.

A hand lands on Yuri's shoulder.

Every part of him clenches up and Yuri swings a fist to defend himself from whoever it is, half-turning and glaring.

Otabek dodges it— _Otabek_?

"Sorry," Otabek mutters. He's wearing the same black leather jacket from their phone call, but zipped up. His hair trimmed and smoothed back. "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you. I went looking at the gate but you already left the plane."

Yuri lowers his arm, gawking.

"What the _hell_ are doing here—?"

"I got in earlier this morning. Your grandpa said I could pick you up if I wanted to."

_"Beka—"_

Otabek shrugs his hands into his pockets. "Are you going to let me kiss you back or not?" he murmurs. Yuri's mind goes immediately back to the capsule-room, right before hanging up on Otabek. A soft, exasperated noise escapes Yuri.

He drops his carry-on bag, slinging his arms to Otabek's neck. Yuri lets his best friend kiss him, parting his lips, shivering between the cold nip of the air and Otabek's warm mouth. Hands crawl up Yuri's back. One of Yuri's fingers digs underneath Otabek's dark gray scarf, craving more heat, tracing to Otabek's nape lightly. Otabek licks past his teeth, filling Yuri, groaning and pulling away. Yuri's eyelids flutter open.

"Were you sick, Yura?"

Damn it. Yuri hoped that Otabek couldn't taste the mouthwash.

"It's not a big deal," Yuri grumbles. His nose brushes Otabek's. "Tell me you're not gonna worry for the next few months."

He's not reassured by Otabek's faintly knowing look.

"Does your grandpa know?"

Yuri hesitates, flushing and then cursing loudly in Russian. He backs away, grinding the heels of his palms to his forehead. Otabek clasps his wrist, tugging Yuri's hand and leading him to the car. "We can talk it about on the way to your apartment."

"Hey, Otabek," Yuri blurts, slipping from the other man's grasp. "Wait a minute."

"Yeah?"

There's no particular emotion on Otabek, but Yuri can sense his confusion growing. He glimpses the slightest pinch in Otabek's brow.

"M'glad you're here," Yuri says, whispering and smiling thinly.

He re-grasps Otabek's hand.

Yuri knows they'll figure it out now.

*


End file.
